Be Careful What You Wish For
by fireborn012
Summary: ONESHOT : Niko is bored and wants to work off some tension. With Cal at work and Promise’s phone off it’s up to Robin to save the man from his boredom. Unfortunately Niko should have known better because a spar with Robin is not just a “spar” with Robin.


**Summary: Niko is bored and wants to work off some tension. With Cal at work and Promise's phone off it's up to Robin to save the man from his boredom. Unfortunately Niko should have known better because a spar with Robin is not just a "spar" with Robin. **

**Rating: M**

_Be Careful What You Wish For_

Niko sighed as he sat down on the couch inside the apartment home. Caliban was at work and he had absolutely nothing to do since the college was out. He'd tried to call Promise, but the woman's cell must've been off. So much for that romantic afternoon he'd been planning.

Feeling dejected he got up needing something to do. Energy pulsed through his veins. He needed some sort of release. Something to waste it on.

Scanning the bookshelf he knew there was nothing he wanted to read. Caliban loved to call him a nerd or professor, but he really only bothered to read if the situation called for it or if he wanted to know something.

Leaning against the wall he took a second to compose himself. He knew exactly what was wrong, there was nothing to do. Auphe. Those creatures were all but extinct and even though he did not like them, he missed them. Sure they were out to kill his brother and the human race, but the adrenaline running though his veins when he fought something with such high stakes was like a drug. He'd done it all his life and now…nothing.

Niko gave up on doing anything remotely productive and decided to practice his martial arts. He went into his bedroom and chanced into tighter fitting pants and a sleeveless black shirt. After stretching he moved the T.V. and couch to make room and began to practice with his kantana.

"Back to the basics," he thought slightly annoyed as he moved through the stance. An hour later he sighed slightly sweaty. A hand ran through his shorter hair not in a braid. Now it ran to the very bottom of his neck and no further.

This was not a workout. About ready to give up the olive skinned Leandros pulled off his top. "This is not worth Cal's time," he muttered.

The door rattled and Niko jerked up grabbing his sword. No one should be here at this time. His body didn't relax until he realized who it was when the man cursed under his breath.

Another amazing fact about Nero courtesy of the one and only Puck.

Niko sighed and opened the door. "What brings you here?"

Robin stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "What? No hello first. Can't a friend come and see another friend, especially if he's half exposed."

Niko noticed the eyes roaming his chest. Feeling slightly self conscious the older Leandros brother turned from his gaze and walked back to his shirt pulling it over his head again. "You're always welcomed here Robin, though I have to wonder why you'd show up in the middle of the day." Niko's voice was smooth. Although the other male's control over his sex drive irked him the Puck had been through to much for his family to turn him away.

"Well it just so happens that I am…well lack for a better word Bored and thought I could grace you with my company." Robin wasted no time walking into the room and sitting on the couch. "It seems everyone I've tried to look up are to busy today."

Niko raised an eyebrow at the other male the look forgotten. It seemed that the two of them had the same problem, though he wasn't sure how. Robin always had ten times more contacts than he and his brother could make in a hundred lifetimes a piece. When you'd lived as long as he did you tended to build up a large nation of friends.

"What were you doing practicing?" Robin asked pointing to the sword. He moved a long hand to push some curls out of his eyes.

"I was," Niko replied.

"Weren't doing a very good job of it if you haven't even broken a sweat," commented Robin. "Doing this to make sure you're in top shape to protect Caliban?"

"They're still out there," Niko spoke sharply about the auphe. "We have to be ready."

"Fair enough," Robin could tell that he was completely serious. "But you won't be getting a work out that way. How about some help?" He stood up and started to unbutton his silk dark blue shirt.

This caught Niko's attention immediately. "You mean you want to spar with me?"

"Who better? I've been around just about as long as the auphe. I know my way better around a sword than you do I promise you. Of course that's just one of my very many talents. I know my way around several other things as well if you know what I mean," Robin raised both his eyebrows twice giving Niko a look that created goose bumps on the his skin. There were times he wasn't sure if Robin was just fooling around with him or not.

"All right," Niko stood up. "Do you need a sword?"

"That would be appreciated," the Puck spoke taking his shirt off.

Niko sighed. "You shouldn't leave your apartment without some means of protection. Even Cal's gotten that through his head finally." He walked into his bedroom before coming back out with a sword nearly identical to his own. "I hope this will work?"

He tossed it to the man in its scabbard and watched as Robin turned quickly towards him and caught it. His movements were so fast that Niko had a strange feeling of being a kid again and watching his first sensei. He was impressed. Niko gave a slight smile feeling that adrenaline run through his veins. His heart pumped faster wanting this.

"This'll do," Robin smirked pulling out the blade. "I think I can trust you not to make a head shot or anything below the belt for that matter." Robin chuckled.

"Ditto," Niko muttered under his breath. He'd seen Robin fight and so far in skill he was the only thing that looked human that could stand up to his skills. That and hundreds of years worth of experience would make this interesting. Very interesting.

The two stood staring at each other and Niko could feel his heart race. After what seemed hours Robin took the first move and Niko barely saw it before he pulled up his sword to block it. Pivoting on his feet Robin quickly did a reverse spin and came back. Niko was on the defensive the entire fight.

"Your good," Robin chuckled. He took a glance at the clock and Niko saw his change to swing his sword low hitting Robin in the knee with the back of the blade.

"And you're easily distracted."

Taking full advantage of the situation Niko pushed back and soon he had Robin against the wall.

"You keep this up and you're going to make me get serious," Robin commented. Niko's response was a quick smirk. Unfortunately Robin was true to his word and his sword came down swift after pushing Niko's aside and cut the tank top right down the middle. Surprised at what he'd done Robin dropped his sword as Niko pressed a hand to the lightly bleeding wound.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Fine. It's shallow."

"I shouldn't have gotten that serious." Robin shook his head. He moved away from Niko and placed the sword back in the scabbard.

"What are you doing?" Niko asked. "There's no point in stopping. It's not that deep. I'm not porcelain Robin." This was to much of a distraction from his day. Robin had been the answer to his prayers. He could finally feel sweat starting at his lower back. "I'm fine."

Robin looked back at him and sighed, "You're a glutton for punishment you know that?" His eyes ran down Niko's chest shamelessly, but the Leandros brother didn't even notice. "Alright," He turned back to the male. "I'll fight you, but it'll be hand to hand. No more weapons."

Niko smirked and shook his head. "Have it your way."

Robin watched the back as the male turned from him and kneeled down to place the Kantana away. "I don't think you'll like it my way," Robin voiced lowly. He could see several scars on the human's back and it occurred to him that Niko had done it all for his brother. A lying, foul mannered, and angsty brother. He'd thrown his entire life away for what? To struggle day to day with finances, to work meaningless jobs when he could be head of a company with ease, to take a sensei's beating just for a chance to get better the next time around. And now he was in New York having a love affair with a vampire who could be the coldest of lovers.

Hell where was she half the time?

He gave it all away and there was no one to give him a moment.

When Niko stood up and turned around to face him Robins mind was made up. Niko might kill him in his sleep tomorrow, but he would give the male something he deserved and would never forget.

After all life for a human was short.

Niko got into a stance and Robin followed. This time it was the Leandros who threw the first punch which Robin caught the wrist and threw it to the side. Both of them managed to stay on their feet for the next thirty minutes. And to Niko's pleasure his scare started to burn as his sweat lightly coated his chest and his breath quickened.

Robin barely looked winded.

"You have a lot of endurance," Niko commented ducking underneath a blow. He found himself in the short hallway as they moved on. He swerved so a foot missed him and landed in his bedroom. Pulling a fist he connected with Robins shoulder and was glad to hear a wince and curse from the curly haired males' lips.

"Glad your enjoying yourself," Robin returned with an elbow to his rips. Niko grunted knowing it would bruise later. "I get it from my extracurricular activities if you now what I mean." He glanced behind the slightly smaller Leandros and saw his target. Pushing Niko back he watched as the male's legs hit the end of the bed. Pushing to not lose his change he forced the Leandros to fall back on the bed with an "umph."Robin followed.

It happened faster than Niko could have hoped to stop. Robin's hands were on his left wrist and in a second it was connected with his iron head board with a hand cuff. Niko stopped moving for a split second as he felt the cool metal on his skin.

"Shit," he cursed and threw his weight and his left arm connected with a satisfying crunch to the side of Robin's face. Robin fell off and on to the floor with his own colorful language. The Puck drew himself up and looked at Niko.

"I do believe that's one of the first time's I've ever heard you curse."

"What are you planning Loman?" Niko asked trying to calm down. He yanked his right arm, but two metals wouldn't budge. Seemingly unworried Robin walked around the bed to Niko's other side.

"Sorry," He spoke before landing a quick jab Niko's temple. The world went black.

When Niko finally came around he was handcuffed to his bed and a pillow was underneath his head. He stared at the ceiling getting back his boundaries. This was his bedroom and Robin was the one to do this to him. That idea sent a cold feeling in his gut as he glanced towards the clock. Three more hours before Cal would even start to make his way home, but knowing his brother he knew that it would be another before he actually got through the door.

And Promise was probably off doing whatever. She wouldn't come by without calling first.

Niko closed his eyes and tried to think there had to be a way out of this.

"I see your awake."

Robin was quiet as he made his way over to his bedside. His hair was tied back in a small pony tail, but that didn't stop strands from falling on his face. "Even if its not deep you should still take care of yourself." Niko narrowed his eyes before realizing that there was gauze over his chest. Apparently Robin had decided to wrap up his wounds.

"But of course that's your problem." Robin shook his head and sat on the bed. The urge to kick the male was strong, but Niko just laid there glaring. He didn't understand what was wrong with Robin and it scared him, but he wasn't going to risk pissing him off.

"You know you're a better person then anyone I've ever met. You've traded everything for your baby brother when you of all people know how easily it is to die. How vulnerable you really are."

"I don't get it," Niko shook his head. "What are you talking about Loman?"

"I'm talking about your problem with being so unselfish. You make me sick," Robin shook his head and did look angry. "When's the last time you did something for yourself Niko?"

The question caught him off guard and the only thing Niko could do was stare at him. "This whole thing with Promise isn't really about you is it?" Robin shook his head. "It's about her and you know it. You're healing her more than she's healing you. This relationship you've got with her is more her street isn't it?"

Niko just stared at the man beside him.

"She doesn't take care of you like she should," Robin turned halfway and touched Niko's face with his hand. Niko had to fight himself from flinching as the older man cupped his face. "I'm going to make you forget it all."

Robin leaned over and Niko could feel his breath on his ear. "I'm going to make you feel."

"What are you-" Niko was cut off as lips pressed against his own in a slow caress. His grey eyes were wide staring at his white ceiling. For once he didn't have all the answers.

He shivered as a hand ran down the side of torso. A thought hit him that stopped his breathing completely. He wasn't in control either.

Robin broke the light touch and moved to straddle Niko's still clothed waste. Even if he'd wanted to hurt him he couldn't reach Robin with his legs now. The man was positioned on his thighs keeping them down.

"I could scream," Niko spoke as Robin's hands glided up his sides with a feathery touch. Robin shook his head and leaned over to nuzzle Niko's neck. "But you won't. What'll happen when the police take you away for having illegal weapons and no ID?" His tongue slicked out from between his white teeth to tease Niko's jaw line. "I'm not going to hurt you. For once just let yourself go."

Robin's legs on either side of Niko's clenched together as he grinded himself into the younger. Niko shook his head trying to ignore the sucking that was going on a the base of his neck. "I've got Promise remember?"

"Are you telling me you actually relax around that predator?" Robin murmured. His right hand danced between the two of them before Robin let his torso glide across Niko's. The room was cold and Niko's breath hitched from the warmth.

"Loman don't do this."

"For once in your life Niko someone is going to take care of you," Robin pulled back to look down at the younger his face mere inches away from the other. "You know you can trust me." Robin's breath tickled Niko's skin and lips. He was sure he was going to be kissed again and he turned away, but Robin didn't even try. Lowering himself more Robin began to kiss along the base of Niko's neck. He found his pulse and bit it lightly causing Niko to scrunch up his face and close his eyes.

Robin smirked memorizing the spot for later. Moving further down his breath danced across Niko's chest and he licked the nipple in front of him before blowing cool air on it. Niko's jaw set itself and Robin couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed his advice was falling deaf ears. Leandros wanted to make things difficult. Robin loved a challenge.

Taking the bud into his mouth Robin bit it and teased it with his tongue while right hand found the other nipple and started move it around in circles with his thumb. His left hand went to the small of Niko's back and he lifted him against him simultaneously forcing a leg between the younger two and pressing down hard. Niko grounded his teeth together and clenched his fists above his head. Robin pulled back again blowing on the nipple before moving to take the other into his mouth. His leg moved up and down against Niko's covered groin.

"Loman please."

The Puck nearly stopped hearing the proud male beg him to because it was so uncharacteristic that it caught him off guard. He shook it off and instead decided to quit teasing. His mouth moved back to his neck and he found his pulse before pressing his lips against them. There torso's were flush against each other. Robin's hands went beneath the beltline and tickled the soft skin. He sucked against the skin before sending his hand against both cheeks. He grinded himself hard against Niko's leg and felt the male beneath him buck up trying to get away from the cold offending hand.

Robin bit him hard and sucked on the skin between his teeth hearing Niko hiss. Their body as close as possible from the younger male's arched back.

Robin pulled back completely and withdrew his hand moving to the front of his pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down with his briefs, but left them at Niko's ankles to stop the male from kicking him. Niko had been trying to control his body the entire time by distancing himself from what was happening, but the cold air on his lower extremities brought him back to earth.

Robin was straddling his lower legs and his face was close to Niko's still limp cock. He eyes couldn't move away as Robin buried his nose into the side of his inner thigh and his loose curls tickled his length. He tried to voice some form of protest, but all his words got caught in his throat as Robin's nose went further down to the outline of his balls and caressed him. A tongue slipped out and licked it's base catching Niko's breath.

Robin's mouth opened and he stared directly into Niko's gaze. Niko couldn't look away as Robin's mouth closed around his left ball and he sucked hard. Niko's head went backwards and he growled when a hand joined the mouth and messaged his right ball in slow circles. Niko twisted his head, but the feeling of Robin's hot breath on his sensitive skin as it tickled him was too much. He felt his cock twitch and Robin move away with a pop.

He was shivering when Robin's hand ran down his length and his thumb began to draw circles at his tip while it began thicken. Robin moved back up and with his free hand ran his fingers though Niko's hair as he began to pump the male up and down feeling the cock harden between his finger tips. He trailed kisses back up to his neck before biting Niko's bottom lip. The younger male was pulling at his restraints and gulping for air.

"Lom-"

"I'm not going to do anything unless you want me to." Robin's mouth moved toward his ear and he took in a lobe messaging it between his teeth comforting as his hand continued to pump him. Niko cursed himself over and over as he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from bucking into the man's hands trying to keep up the friction. Robin moved back down his body and stopped moving causing Niko to groan from the loss. It was quickly replaced by Robins' mouth as he opened his lips to take in all of the male in front of him. He started slow bobbing his head up and down keeping Niko's hips down with his hands before he deep throated the male.

"Aaha!"

Niko bucked hard when he felt Robin hum and bit his lips trying to stop the other sounds from coming out. His body wiggled as he tried to find some form of heat. His knuckles turned white from the grip he had on the bars at his head.

"Rob-uh."

The Puck grinned hearing his name finally fall from those supple parted lips. Niko's eyes fluttered as he continued to turn his head and nip at the length in front of him. He leaned his mouth directly over the precum and with a tip of his tongue. Niko twisted beneath his hands. Robin moved up and grasped his chin forcing his face in front of his. His other hand moved back down to the weeping member.

"Look at me."

The grey eyes remained shut as Niko's lips trembled. It was almost scary to see the composed man in this state. A blush formed over his cheeks and sweat starting to build between their bodies. But as Niko bit his lip and groaned despite himself Robin felt his own cock twist harder in his pants.

"Niko look at me." The blonde haired man shuddered before his eyes fluttered open to stare up at him. Robin tightened his grip on the males cock and Niko lost all restraint throwing his head back and groaned.

"Robin I ah I.."

Robin nodded and moved back to his ear. "Come for me." His voice was a purr as he crashed his lips against Niko's finally pushing his tongue between his teeth and mercilessly pumped his cock faster.

A white light flashed over Niko's eyes and his body buckled. His groan of satisfaction was lost in Robin's mouth as the other man's tongue ran along his teeth. Niko didn't take part in the kiss and when Robin pulled back he simply laid against the pillow for once that day trying to catch his breath. Robin moved back down and began to lap up the semen that coated Niko's stomach and his hand.

Niko simply stared at him with half lidded eyes.

"Round one," Robin muttered. Niko's mouth opened to object, but it was stopped when it was claimed again and he could taste himself on the other male's tongue.

Robins own cock was throbbing, but he was determined to make this last. He got off of Niko and finished pulling off Niko's clothing before removing his own. He watched Niko stare at his semi erection free from its clothed prison before looking away determined. He gulped and stared at the ceiling. The cold air shrunk his cock and Robin pulled a cock ring out of his pocket. Niko was looking at him without a word, but pleading.

He smirked at himself. This wasn't for him.

Robin put the ring on himself with some difficulty, but then reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of clear gel.

Niko closed his eyes before opening them and Robin felt a knife go through his gut at the defeated look and voice as he stared at the ceiling. "You always carry that around or am I just special?"

Robin got back on the bed and moved between Niko's legs. "You never know when the opportunity could rise. I find it better to be prepared." He poured some of the cool liquid on his hand and Niko laughed bitterly.

"Situations like this?"

Robin gave him the devil's smirk. "Exactly." His coated hand moved up to Niko's right nipple and he lightly coated the skin. He blew on it and instead of feeling cold it grew unbearably hot. "What the hell-" Niko's throat closed as it got even hotter. He groaned and his back arched.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin chuckled. "My own special blend."

"Get it off!" Niko groaned as it got even hotter. He felt like he was burning. "Robin!"

The Puck just shook his head and coated the other nipple. Niko wiggled trying to get away from the burning feeling. "Robin!" He groaned and twisted. Robin leaned back watching the panting male as he was tortured.

"You didn't say the magic word."

Niko bit his lip looking at him with one eye and for once Robin was convinced he was acting his age. Instead of some grumpy old male around forty he looked like a horny man in his twenties. "You're a bastard."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Robin smirked and began to kiss Niko's neck. He enjoyed the way his breath hitched.

"Please Robin." Niko's voice was pleading for a different reason now and it was music to the Puck's ears. "Please." Robin pulled back and kissed his lips lightly. This time Niko parted his lips and let the male's tongue enter, but he didn't play along. Fair enough. Robin leaned down and licked the gel away.

Niko moved. "It still burns."

"Then let me fix it. All you have to do is ask Niko," Robin whispered in a low voice. "I'm here to satisfy you." He reached over to a glass that was on Niko's bedside table and pulled out a piece of melting ice. Niko's back arched and his mouth opened in a near scream as the cold water touched the sensitive skin.

"Aha ha ha." His head was thrown backwards as he panted. Robin reached down and could feel the male's cock start to build again. Whatever mental block Niko had tried the first time around was obviously gone as he got a semi-erection from just a few pumps. Robin's own cock was weeping and harder than ever now.

If it hadn't been for the ring he was sure he would have blown all over the two of them by now.

Robin reached over and pulled out another piece of ice and moved it down. He nipped at Nikos hip wrapping as he pushed his legs up and pulled at his waist so his ass was in front of his face. If Niko was aware of the position he was in he gave no inclination as Robin traced the piece of ice underneath the grown cock and underside of his ball sacks.

"Rob-in," Niko breathed as the ice moved further down. Robin liked the melted trail as the ice stopped at Niko's entrance. Robin used both his hands to pull apart the cheeks while his long middle finger pushed the ice into the hot hole.

"ROBIN!" Niko's voice grew and his eyes flew open at the foreign object inside him. Tears sprang to his eyes that he couldn't stop from the pain of the cold object numbingly pushing itself into him.

Robin pushed further against him bringing Niko's knees uncomfortably against his chest. His tongue ran down the length of the younger male's anus before pushing into the cold entrance stretching it. He could feel the cold water on his tongue and he moaned at how tight it felt. Niko was so tight. He pulled out before grabbing another piece of ice.

"Robin."

The Puck stopped and stared at Niko. Every emotion he'd been trying to keep in cheek came pouring out. His name was a soft sob as tears glistened in the eyes and started to pour out. He sounded so needy.

"Robin."

And he was sure he was staring at the boy Niko had never had the chance to be. The scared, insecure, and unsure male that hid beneath all the martial arts and knowledge.

Robin leaned over Niko's legs on his own knees and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." His finger moved the large cube back against Niko's entrance and he pushed it in. Niko growled and wiggled at the intrusion sliding down from Robin's torso to feel the tip of Robin's cock on the base of his back. The Puck groaned, but Niko shuddered.

"Cold." Niko started to shiver and Robin had to pump the man's erection to make sure that it didn't go away. He wanted Niko to be satisfied.

The water from the melting ice poured out of the hole.

Robin coated two fingers with the gel and leaned over again as his fingers teased the hole. He nipped at the tan Roman nose and watched as those grey eyes closed again as the man beneath him prepared himself.

Pushing between the pink fold Robin pushed one finger inside. The body beneath him clinched against his finger and he thrust upward. Niko's hands grasped the iron barred head board harder.

His second finger pushed into the hole and then a third. What had Niko said earlier? He wasn't porcelain and Robin took it to heart. He didn't have to worry about damaging the warrior beneath him.

Niko hissed feeling the foreign digits. It felt like Robin was trying to tear him in two as the fingers moved in and out. He felt another hand pump his cock, but he knew it wasn't any good. The pain was unbearable and there was no way he was going to keep an erection. The numb feeling he'd gotten from the ice disappeared and he started to get hot. Whatever lubricant Robin was using it was doing the same thing as it done to his body earlier.

"St-ah!" A flash of light passed across his eyes.

The Puck couldn't stop the look of satisfaction when he found that sweet spot. The once crying man underneath him was moaning each time he brushed against him. Robin pulled out his fingers and shifted Niko's hips to the tip of his cock.

He moved over Niko and pushed slowly into the male beneath him. He didn't stop until he was in to the hilt. He stopped and waited to give Niko some time to adjust to the feeling. When he finally stopped moving Robin gave an experimental thrust. Niko let out a few cries that were replaced by moans as Robin picked up speed, his cock ring rubbing against the opening of Niko's anus.

After several thrusts Robin pulled out and was glad to see Niko's body twist and him groan in displeasure. Calming himself down Robin took of the ring before moving back in without and preparation and took him hard and deep. Niko cried out, but it was drowned by Robin's tongue down his throat.

Robin's head moved between them to stimulate Niko's cock between his fingers. His stroking was slow at first and then as frantic as his thrusts. Precum was getting on his abs and he felt Niko's ankles cross around his neck. With a long harsh stroke a white light flashed over Niko's grey eyes that fell back into his head and he released his load in a second orgasm. The body beneath him clinched hard against Robin's abused cock and he felt his own release with a short cry into the lithe body.

He gave a few last thrusts before moving out of Niko with a slick "pop". Their bodies were covered in a light sweat as he moved away from Niko's legs. Robin sat at the edge of the bed before reaching over and grabbing a key. Niko's eyes were closed and he was breathing in and out trying to calm down causing the Puck to wonder if he'd pushed him to far.

Robin leaned over and unlocked the wrists that were red with irritation.

He glanced down and noticed that Niko was staring at him now, tears gone, but streaks were they had fallen.

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again or try to kill me in my sleep."

Robin got up to move with a soft smile. That's what he would expect out of Robin and that was what he was sure he deserved. As he moved off the bed a hand caught his wrist in a firm grip. Robin spun around and saw Niko trying to sit up and became slightly alarmed. He was only human.

"Be careful, your raw right now and I'm not small." His voice was short and defeated.

To his surprise Niko just chuckled, "Yeah, Cal told me." The Leandros spared the limb cock a slight glance. Despite what he wanted to feel, what he was sure he should feel, Niko felt relaxed. There was no guilt in what they'd done like there would have been with a girl, no pity gazes that Promise gave him, and for once he hadn't thought about going home to his brother. Being needed.

He felt like he needed someone, needed something.

It was such an odd feeling he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"That gel you used," he looked over at a bemused Robin. "If I take a shower will it quit burning?"

"Yeah," Robin gave him a smile. "Do you want help to the bathroom?" Niko didn't answer and Robin took it as his cue to go. He moved again and grabbed his pants going towards the door with Niko called out in a whisper.

"You got it on you too. Don't you want to wash it off?"

Robin stopped and turned towards the male in shock. Niko was on his feet and limping slightly towards the door. Both men were completely exposed. When Niko reached him he lifted an olive hand and pulled out the hair bow. "I could use some help myself."

"What about your brother and Promise?" Robin asked slinking an arm around the younger's waist.

Niko looked behind him at the clock. "Promise is probably out of town and Cal wont' be home for a while. You've only got an hour and a half." He turned and caught the surprised Puck by kissing him on the lips. For the first time their tongues danced as a mischievous Puck guided Niko towards the shower. He knew that the Leandros brother was serious when he'd said an hour and a half, but he would make it the longest ninety minutes in Niko's life.

**alrighters. thanks for reading. I didn't see a robxnik so i had to do one. **

**Plz review. XD **


End file.
